Nargles
by reilyssports
Summary: Parvati had never even heard about Nargles until that day. And, yet, they were crucial to what happened. Oneshot. HarryParvati with hints of RonHermione.


**A/N:** Alright, so I was looking through a couple notebooks that I randomly jot stories into, and I stumbled upon this. It's not very well written, as it was written about a year or two ago, but I found it rather good irregardless. So I thought I'd share it with you all.

Also, Harry Potter and such do not belong to me; they are the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, yada yada yada.

* * *

Parvati was setting up for the D.A.'s Christmas party, surveying the refreshment table as a few other members of the D.A. were putting finishing touches on streamers and balloons and such. With a sigh of contentment, she walked a few steps to one end of the refreshment table, where a large pile of mistletoe sprigs lay. Drawing her wand from the pocket of her robes, she pointed her wand at one of the sprigs and murmured a few quick words, directing the sprig of now-Levitating mistletoe towards the ceiling. 

"That's probably full of Nargles, you know," Luna Lovegood, who had been until then hanging red and green streamers over the entrance into the room of requirement, dreamily informed the sixth year Gryffindor girl.

"Yes. Probably," Parvati replied absentmindedly, not knowing what in Merlin's name a Nargle actually was anyway. Though, knowing Luna, it was probably just a fictional character that her father had created out of thin air. Whatever. Parvati was too preoccupied with the preparations for the party that would begin in only a few minutes to argue with Luna about creatures that may or may have not existed.

"Well, I wouldn't stand under it if I were you," Luna advised her with a matter-of-fact tone, a little taken aback that someone other than her father would agree with her over such matters.

"Alright. I won't," Parvati assured her without even casting a glance in the younger Ravenclaw's direction, continuing to Levitate the 'nargle-infested' sprigs of mistletoe to the ceiling.

"Good," Luna nodded her head quickly, then decided to go on, "because Nargles can be very dangerous, you know. They have these …" Luna rattled on, unaware that Parvati was no longer listening, nor had she really been listening in the first place. At the moment, all that was on Miss Patil's mind was getting ready for this party on time. However, when the door to the room of requirement opened, she was distracted, wand in hand faltering a bit as her attention focused on Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith, who were entering into the room.

"Hello," Ernie Macmillan greeted from across the room, waving slightly at Parvati. However, Luna had looked up at that exact moment and misconstrued it as a gesture towards her, causing her to hurry away from Parvati in order to greet Ernie.

Thank goodness.

Giving a faint smile, she Levitated the last bundle of mistletoe upwards, feeling a satisfying sense of accomplishment that the room was finally prepared for the party. "Hi, Parvati!" said Hermione Granger, who had returned from going to fetch the tardy Ron Weasley from their common room. Hermione had helped to decorate earlier, but had excused herself to go get Ron when he hadn't showed up when she had told him to. "The place looks wonderful!" beamed Parvati's roommate, gaze sweeping around the red-and-green decorated D.A. room.

It was while her attention was diverted that Parvati cleared her throat, making sure that she had both of her classmates' attention before gesturing upwards to the mistletoe above Hermione and Ron. The bushy-haired brunette then exchanged a glance with Ron, both blushing furiously.

"I'll be back," Parvati smirked slightly, slipping her wand into the pocket of her robes while walking around the two Gryffindors. "Honestly. Those two are so oblivious," the female murmured to herself, shaking her pretty head as she did so. Parvati glanced towards the door as Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and her twin sister entered, and since her attention was fully upon them, it wasn't surprising that she collide directly with Harry Potter.

While being graceful most of the time, this collision caught Parvati off guard, and she lost her balance, as displayed as she swayed backwards, about to fall. However, Harry (ever the one with quick reflexes) reached out and caught her by the wrist, thankfully restoring her balance. "Sorry about that, Parvati," Harry was quick to apologize, releasing her wrist when he was sure that she was not about to fall.

"It's alright, Harry. It was my fault anyways," Parvati gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, offering him a friendly smile.

"The decorations look pretty good, even if they don't disguise how much this room was made to look like a headquarters," Harry pointed out, his gaze darting around them to the festive colors.

"Thanks," she nodded slightly as she spoke, then simply stood there in silence for a few moments before attempting to begin a conversation. "So I heard that–"

"Harry! Parvati!" Seamus Finnigan shouted out from across the room, causing both of the sixth year Gryffindors to glance over to their classmate, who was standing with Dean, Neville, and Lavender. "Look!" He gestured above their heads, and without even looking, Parvati knew what it was.

"Mistletoe?" Parvati offered in a questioning tone, letting out a large breath.

"Yeah," nodded Harry, his head tilting back downwards to look at Parvati instead of the mistletoe above them.

"Kiss her!" A voice came from somewhere in the room, along with murmurs of agreement to whoever had made this statement.

"You won't … _cry_, will you?" Harry asked after another moment, his expression blank.

"What? No," Parvati answered quickly, a brow quirking at the strange question. "Luna might, though; I think she's afraid I may be eaten by Nargles," she added as an afterthought, causing Harry to laugh good-naturedly. It was a nice laugh, Parvati decided.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're not eaten by Nargles," said Harry, with a grin; and, with all eyes on him, he stepped forward and kissed her.

When Parvati looked back about three years later, one Christmas Eve when she was snuggled up to her messy black-haired fiancé in front of a blazing fireplace in the flat they shared, she decided it was one of the best Christmas presents she had ever received.


End file.
